This invention relates to the reception of radio frequency signals, and more particularly, to the reception of terrestrial digital television signals.
Terrestrial digital television signals are subject to multipath effects due to the ionosphere the ground, and walls and objects inside buildings. During reception of a terrestrial digital television signal, the multipath effects manifest themselves as echoes of the transmitted signal. In the receiver, these echoes have the effect of signal noise. In the United States, high-definition digital television is defined by the Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) A-53 specification, which is incorporated herein by reference. This standard was designed with a fixed outdoor antenna in mind. In a mobile, portable, or indoor environment, the echoes caused by multipath effects strongly impact the quality of the received television signal.